Bianca-Vince Conflict
The forced'' relationship between Bianca DeSousa and Vince Bell is known as '''Bince' (B'ianca/V'ince). Conflict/Relationship History Overview Bianca did not willingly enter a relationship with Vince, but did so that Drew Torres's life would not be in danger, as Vince promised to leave him alone if she stayed with him. Bianca was abused, beaten, forced to sell drugs, and was forced into having sex with Vince before their "relationship" ended, as he was arrested in Dead and Gone (2). The relationship began sometime before Drop It Like It's Hot (1) and ended in Dead and Gone (2) when Vince got arrested. Season 11 In Idioteque, Bianca asks Vince how she could get him to leave Drew alone. Her only choice was to sleep with him, which she agrees to do. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Vince forces Bianca to sell drugs at Degrassi. She offers some to Imogen, but she declines. When Imogen leaves to go to the bathroom, Bianca steals money from her wallet to pay Vince. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Bianca meets Vince in an alley and tells him that she's done selling drugs for him. He slaps her, and he tells her that she must do what she is told. Later, he apologizes and gives her red a lingerie. She then gives the lingerie to Imogen at the Dot as a peace offering, and Imogen shows her a volunteer sheet for ninth grade orientation. Bianca decides to volunteer, so she could have time away from Vince. In Dead and Gone (1), Drew notices Bianca talking to Vince outside of school. During ninth grade orientation, he confronts her about Vince, and she tells him about her forced relationship. Drew promises to help her, and he invites her to prom. She is happy to go and get away from Vince. In Dead and Gone (2), Bianca is shocked to see Vince at prom. She tells Drew that she will handle it, and Drew goes to help her. Vince tries to shoot one of them, but the bullet hits Adam. He then drops the gun and flees to his warehouse. Bianca is tired of being Vince's slave, so she picks up the gun and goes to his warehouse with the intention of killing him. Drew talks her out of it, and he tells her to call the police. She sits in the police car, crying as Vince gets arrested. Timeline *Start Up: Before Drop It Like It's Hot (1) (1122) *Break Up: Dead and Gone (2) (1129) **Reason: Vince is arrested after Bianca calls the police on him and his gang that he was involved with. Rival Relationship *Drew-Bianca Relationship Trivia *They were the fourth abusive relationship on Degrassi, the others being Scott-Kathleen, Terri-Rick, Fiona-Bobby and Alli-Leo. *Vince forced Bianca to have sex with him in order to save Drew as a deal. *This is the first forced relationship in Degrassi history. *Vince shot Bianca's friend, Adam at a school dance. *After the shooting, Bianca thought about shooting Vince, until Drew talked her out of it. Gallery Biancavince2.png degrassi-episode-1129-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-01.jpg degrassi-episode-1129-16.jpg Biancavince.png kljklj.jpg 454ggg.jpg 333f.jpg 6546f.jpg 00336.jpg ughiueragh.jpg 112223-3.jpg Bince.jpg Bbs.jpg Jhfkhsk.png Qwkjeh.png Xjkncjhd.png Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Season 11